Notes in the Class
by Freedom Released
Summary: Shinichi Kudo era el chico más popular del instituto y un gran detective. Ran Mouri una admirada y examiga hija de otro detective con el que competía Shinichi. Nunca se habían hablado desde un incidente del pasado, pero ya era hora de que pasara, y tenía que ser de esa manera. "Desde ese día, tú has sido el único enigma que no he sido capaz de resolver".[One-Shot]


**Título: **Notes in the Class.

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Comedia romántica.

**Clasificación:** Todos los públicos.

**Advertencias:** UA.

**Serie: **Detective Conan.

**Pareja:** Shinichi Kudo. & Ran Mouri.

**Personajes secundarios**: Sonoko Suzuki.

**Extensión:** One-Shot/ 2.222 palabras.

**Resumen:** Shinichi Kudo era el chico más popular del instituto y un gran detective. Ran Mouri una admirada y examiga hija de otro detective con el que competía Shinichi. Nunca se habían hablado, pero ya era hora de que pasara, y tenía que ser de esa manera.

"Desde ese día, tú has sido el único enigma que no he sido capaz de resolver".

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Detective Conan como sus personajes son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

**Notes in the Class**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Otro día más de clase en el instituto Teitan, donde una bella hija del detective Kogoro Mouri, estudiaba. Era una karateka experimentada, con un fuerte carácter, quizá por eso no muchos chicos se acercaban a ella por miedo. Su mejor amiga, Sonoko Suzuki, siempre intentaba concretarle citas con los chicos más atractivos de los distintos clubs de colegio. Algo a lo que ella se negaba siempre totalmente, no estaba interesada en salir con el primer chico que se le cruzara. Ya tenía a alguien en sus pensamientos y en su corazón. Que lo hacía latir cada vez que lo veía y la dejaba sin respiración a cada segundo que la mirara. Ese chico la volvía loca

Él era… Shinichi Kudo. Un joven detective famoso que resolvía cuanto caso se le cruzaba por delante. Ex amigo de ella, por un incidente que tuvieron en la infancia se habían distanciado hasta el punto de no hablarse ni para preguntar la hora. Cierto es, que ella nunca quiso que eso pasara, lo amaba en ese tiempo y le valía ser simplemente su amiga; se distanciaron por una tontería, lo observaba desde la distancia, y aún lo ama.

Pero había un problema, él se sentaba a su lado en la clase de Matemáticas. Mientras el profesor explicaba de lo único que se preocupaba era de ese compañero de pupitre que le había tocado ese año. No es raro que ese año sus notas en la materia bajaran estrepitosamente y que se llevara una seria reprimenda de su madre por teléfono. El amor era peligroso.

—¡Ran, vamos! —le gritaba Sonoko para que entran en clase de matemáticas.

Ran tragó grueso, suspiró profundamente, y entró detrás de su amiga justo antes de que tocara el timbre.

Se dirigió a su asiento y vio que su muy agradable compañero ya estaba sentado en el suyo. Ser armó de valor y se sentó a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo, claro, cinco segundos. Le quiso pegar una rápida ojeada pero al girar levemente la cabeza se dio cuenta de que ahora era él quien la observaba con la mano apoyada en la cabeza. Se puso roja y rápidamente miró al frente. No quería cruzar miradas así, se derretiría si eso pasara.

En medio de la clase y sin previo aviso, una notita de papel doblado le llegó a su mesa. Dudó entre abrirla y no, pero algo le decía que eso era importante. Sin que el profesor se diera cuenta, la abrió y leyó en letras gordas y cursivas:

**"Hoy estás más distraída de la cuenta, puedo notarlo desde aquí. ¿Quieres que te castiguen, tonta?"**

Alarmada, miró hacia todos los lados posibles pero no encontró a nadie mirándola. Pero conocía esa letra, era la letra de…

_"Shinichi…",_ completó en sus pensamientos. Le echó una rápida ojeada al muchacho y se encontró con que la estaba mirando con una sonrisilla orgullosa. Estaba claro de quién era la nota. Pero muchas preguntas se le vinieron a la mente al conocer este dato, ¿por qué le escribía eso? ¿Por qué la miraba? Hacía mucho que no hablan ni eran amigos, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Qué ganaría con eso? ¿Burlarse de ella? ¿Quién se creía que era?

Dubitativa, le contestó y le pasó la notita para que la leyera. Su letra se distinguía de la de él porque no la hacía cursiva.

Y así empezaron a hablar de ese modo toda la hora.

**"¿Qué tramas?"**

**"¿Por qué he de tramar algo, Ran?"**

Eso la cabreó un poco, era obvio que tramaba algo, sino, haría lo de todas las clases y la ignoraría cual mierda en la calle.

**"Tú nunca me hablas…"**

**"Antes lo hacía, y mucho. ¿Recuerdas?"**

Fue como una puñalada en el corazón para la Mouri. Los recuerdos estaban volviendo. Sí, claro que lo recordaba, y también recordaba el porqué de su separación, la persona que los separó. O mejor dicho, se alejó porque no quería verlo con _esa persona_ y no sufrir más.

**"Sí, lo recuerdo. Y también recuerdo que dejamos de hablarnos. ¿Por qué rompes ahora la monotonía? Estábamos bien desde ese día hasta ahora"**

Esta vez, Shinichi tardó algo en contestarle. Pero no porque no quisiera, sino porque quería contestarle a eso de una buena manera sin tener la necesidad de enfadar a la chica.

**"Porque desde ahí hasta ahora has sido el único enigma que no puedo resolver. Y ese día en el que algo pasó es el único caso en el que no puedo encontrar al culpable. Ran, ¿por qué nos distanciamos…? O mejor: ¿Por qué te distanciaste? No recuerdo haberte hecho nada"**

Antes de que pudiera contestarle a esa, tocó el timbre que avisaba para ir al patio en la hora libre. Todos salieron, pero Ran se quedó ahí unos segundos intentando asimilar lo que había pasado. ¿No se acordaba…? Claro, el Gran Kudo no podía perder tiempo en recordar cosas de críos cuando tenía en sus manos los casos más importantes del país por resolver.

Sonrió amargamente y salió con su amiga para contarle lo que había pasado, mañana, a la misma hora, le contestaría a eso.

**.**

Ya, bueno, era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. No sabía si empezar la conversación ella o esperar a que le volviera a enviar uno de esos papelillos. Estaba claro que era la que tenía que contestar a sus preguntas pero nadie había dicho en qué momento debía de hacerlo.

_"¿Qué hago…?",_ estaba nerviosa, y pensativa, nadie podía negarlo. Se le notaba, cada vez que escribía le temblaba el pulso. _"¡Ya está bien! ¡Soy Ran Mouri, maldita sea, no puede ser que no pueda ni hablar por papel con un chico!"_ Se armó de valor y con el mayor pulso posible que era capaz de reunir le contestó con un pedazo de testamente que dudaba que leyera entero.

**"Shinichi, tú me dejaste tirada por una niñita de clase alta que era hija de un gran novelista detectivesco, ¿recuerdas? Parecías mucho más interesado en hablar y estar con ella que con tu vieja amiga. No iba a ser el plato de segunda mesa ni la sumisa que te seguía como un fiel corderito. Yo me merecía mucho más; yo me merezco mucho más. Y lo sabes"**

Esperó una respuesta, pero nunca llegó. Vio al chico levantarse de golpe interrumpiendo la clase apretando la mandíbula. La miraba con ira, parecía enfadado, muy enfadado. El profesor lo miró sin entender nada. El joven detective cogió el brazo de Ran y tiró de él para ponerla de pie a la fuerza, diciendo:

—Profesor, Mouri se siente mal. Debo llevarla a la enfermería.

Y sin más se marchó con ella dejando a todos sin palabras. ¿Qué había sido eso?

**.**

Caminaron hasta la parte de atrás del instituto donde nadie más los vería. Ran no entendía nada de lo que acababa de pasar. Parecía que había hecho algo para que Shinichi se enfadara, pero, ¿el qué? Solo le dijo la verdad. Pasó eso exactamente, no tenía motivos para estar enfadado. En realidad, era ella quien tenái que estar enfada y no a la inversa.

—¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?! ¡No tenías que haberme sacado así de la clase!

Se paró delante de ella y la acorraló de un empujón, sin llegar a hacerle daño, a la pared. Ante esto la chica se asustó, nunca lo había visto de esa manera. La miraba con el ceño fruncido, con sus ojos clavados en los suyos, y cogiéndola de los hombres con los músculos tensos.

—Tú… ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

Si antes estaba confundida, ahora más.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Alejarte de mí de esa manera por tus estúpidos miedos e inseguridades femeninas.

Vale, ahí habría guerra.

—¡¿Inseguridades femeninas?! —preguntó casi gritando indignada por lo que acababa de oír.

—Deduzco que te sentiste inferior a esa niña y conociendo tu temperamento sacarías conclusiones, la mayoría equivocadas, en lo que la relación amorosa de ella y yo se refiere. ¿O me equivoco?

Punto para el detective. La karateka perdía terreno en esa discusión.

—¡No soy temperamental!

—Me demuestras lo contrario.

A la mujer le salió una vena en la frente. A este paso, tendría una aneurisma.

—¡Ag, eres imposible!

—Y tú una reprimida. Además, estás evadiendo el tema porque sabes que tengo razón, un buen sistema de autodefensa si no estuvieras ante un detective.

Estaba claro que discutir con alguien así no tenía caso, acabaría mal. Mejor sería irse de ahí, no quería seguir discutiendo y menos de este tema que tanto le dolía. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había dejado que la sacara de la clase.

—Mira, tú no eres nadie para decir qué soy y qué no. Primeramente, porque puede que sea verdad que fui yo quien se alejó, lo admito —se sinceró ante la mirada de su amor—. Igualmente tú tampoco hiciste nada, ¿o no? Simplemente te limitaste a seguir como si no me conocieras. ¡Ni una vez intentaste hablar conmigo para solucionarlo o algo tan simple como preguntar por qué estaba así! Dices que yo soy la que tenía miedo e inseguridad, pero puedo que seas tú el que la tiene. Después de todo, lo único que haces es perseguir a malhechores sin tener en cuenta a las personas que están a tu alrededor. ¿Acaso siendo tan buen detective, no puedes deducir lo que pasa dentro de mi corazón…?

Dicho esto y dejando al chico sin palabras se marchó de nuevo a clase. Estaba harta de todo eso, que hablara como si la conociera, como si tuviera las respuestas a todo con solo leer un libro de Sherlock Holmes.

Él no se inmutó con la ida de la chica, solo se quedó ahí, pensativo. Si en realidad, tenía razón en parte en todo lo que le había dicho, no hizo nada para acercarse de nuevo a ella, pero era porque no sabía qué hacer. Ser detective no te daba la solución ni la respuesta a todas las preguntas. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz, por muy buen detective que fuera, de saber lo que pasa dentro del corazón de la chica que amaba? Porque sí, la amaba, desde hacía bastante. Cuando se distanciaron siguió observándola en la lejanía sin que se diese cuenta de ello. No podía dejar de preocuparse solo porque lo quisiera lejos. No podía, y no quería.

Había empezado a hablar con notas porque sabía que era la única manera de que no le temblaran las palabras cuando se dirigía hacia ella. Empezó así, y terminaría así.

.

Cuando los dos chicos ya habían vuelto a la clase, sospechosamente uno después del otro con una diferencia mínima de unos minutos, prosiguieron con la clase.

Prácticamente solo quedaban diez minutos de clase cuando algo pasó. Volvió a caer, como el primer día desde que esa locura empezó, una notita en la mesa de Ran. No se lo pensó esta vez, la abrió. Y no se arrepintió.

**"Tú eres la culpable de ese caso que tanto me ha costado resolver durante estos años…"**

Al leer esto abrió los ojos sin entender y siguió leyendo.

**"…Durante todo este tiempo lo único que quería era descifrar esa clave para ir hacia tu corazón, pero no pude, y no puedo. Antes dijiste que si era tan buen detective cómo era posible que no pudiera deducir lo que pasaba dentro de tu corazón. Ran, seré muy buen detective, pero ni yo puedo saber adivinar lo que pasa en los pensamientos de la persona que amo. Cúlpame por pecar de ingenuo, pero cuando tú me recriminaste que yo no había hecho nada por volver a acercarme a ti, me estabas recriminando algo que no es verdad. Yo sí que traté acercarme a ti, pero tú no me dejabas. Eres un misterio sin resolver que nunca sé por dónde mirarlo, no siempre tengo la respuesta a todas las preguntas, y tú eres una de ellas. Sé que probablemente pases del setenta por ciento de lo que te estoy diciendo, pero te diré que ahora serás tú quien sepa lo que pasa en mi corazón, porque solo estás tú en él. Quiero empezar de nuevo, pero saltándome la parte de amistad, quiero ser algo más para ti. Claro, si tú me dejas y aceptas mis disculpas."**

Acabó de leer la nota con una agua salda saliendo de sus ojos. Eso le había tocado el corazón como nadie lo había hecho. Qué más daba lo que haya pasado, lo que importaba era el ahora. Su madre siempre le decía: El pasado, pasado está, el ahora es lo que importa. Y seguiría su ejemplo, ya perdió a la persona que quería una vez, no iba a hacerlo dos veces. Sin más, le contestó:

**"Seremos algo más, si sigues intentar resolverme, detective Kudo."**

Le pasó la nota. Lo vio reír en bajo y mirarla con unos ojos que nunca había visto en él, podía jurar que veía algo de ternura en esa mirada que tenía clavada sobre ella. Ese día había sido pleno, esta completamente feliz, y por fin, había recuperado lo que, aunque no lo supiera, siempre fue suyo.

Y así, por unos simples y pequeños papeles en medio de la clase de matemáticas, se formó la pareja ahora más envidiada y a la vez admirada de todo el instituto Teitan: La karateta Mouri, y el detective juvenil Kudo. Aunque eso solo lo sabrían ellos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**


End file.
